petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Explaining the connections
"Keeping fanfics close to the original" There will be full pages coming sometime in the future, but this page is just for the purpose to explain how each fictional series is connected. Nearly everything started out as a fandom theory (theories that have no canon proof) until they became part of the fandom. Middle-earth - Arendelle connection According to this connection, Arendelle is in Middle-earth but 10,000 years after the events of The Lord of the Rings. It originally started out as just Rivendell, but since it is located too far from the ocean, it's more likely that Elsa and Anna's castle is in fact in the place where the Shire used to be. Connections * The ancient writings in Arendelle are written in Elvish. * The place where Elsa and Anna's parents left to Misthaven is the same place that where the Elves were when they left Middle-earth. * After 10,000 years, the trolls are no longer turned into stone when they are in sunlight. Instead, they are born as stone creatures and can live in sunlight normally. Middle-earth - Skylands connection After the separation of the dimensions 10,000 years ago, some regions of Middle-earth, including Fangorn Forest, became part of Skylands. Mordor was the portal between the dimensions, similar to Vancouver on Earth. Mount Doom became Mount Cloudbreak, and it always erupts on every 100th legendary anniversary of the destruction of the ring. Connections * Some time after the events of The Hobbit, The Arkenstone ended up in the possesion of some Orcs and they became the Arkeyans. The group was named after the stone. * Isengard became one of the factories of the Arkeyans when it was restored in the Fourth Age. * Tree Rex was one of the ents in The Lord of the Rings. Afterwards, he was mutated into the Giant we all know him as. * Crusher was a Giant , though notably smaller than many of his species. * The eruption of Mount Cloudbreak seen in Skylanders: Swap Force was on the 10,100th anniversary of the destruction of the ring. The 10,000th anniversary banished the SWAP Force. ** This means the Giants were banished around 100 years after the separation of the dimensions. * While this contradicts some information given in Skylanders and LoTR, it has to, because fictional series are not meant to be in a 100% connection (sometimes, they even contradict themselves). Once Upon a Time connections Once Upon a Time is one of the largest crossover series ever. It connects three of the five known universes (Urban, Enchanted, Darkside) as well as the Age-stuck Londons (which have yet to be explained). Fairytales connection * Many known Fairytales are connected as they all take place in the Enchanted Forest. PetStarPlanet's version includes the OUAT versions but so that they are mixed with the Disney versions. This is especially the case for the story of Rapunzel and the story of Ariel prior to OUAT. * Eric was on the same ship as Elsa's parents. He was saved by Ariel. Snow White met Ariel 1 year later, 4 years before she met Charming (see more: Frozen-Tangled-Little Mermaid theory). Arendelle - Enchanted Forest connection * Elsa and Anna's parents left to the Enchanted Forest, also known as Misthaven, in order to discover the secrets of Elsa's powers. * Anna went from one place to another several times. Enchanted Forest - Earth connections * Some inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were sent to Earth during a curse. The entire dimension where the Enchanted Forest was located was frozen for 28 years and 1 day. Neverland * Sometimes, people from the Enchanted Forest or Earth ended up in Neverland. Middle-earth - Enchanted Forest connection After the separation of the dimensions, some locations of Arda became habitable, including the area now known as the Enchanted Forest. Connections * At the end of LoTR, the elves went somewhere. This location eventually became the Enchanted Forest. * Gimli was the first dwarf to cross the ocean. Afterwards, many dwarves followed. However, they were cursed so that they couldn't have children and dwarves were born from eggs. Female dwarves didn't exist anymore. (This was something Gimli stated jokingly in LoTR.) * Most of the humans went there too and founded many kingdoms (those seen in OUAT). It is currently unknown where Camelot is located but it's also somewhere in the Fairytale world. Frozen-Tangled-Little Mermaid connection It was already explained that Elsa's parents went to Misthaven, but they didn't go to Rapunzel's wedding. So it could have been at a later point of time - and it was. However, they were already married by the time Elsa's coronation was, which was in 1980 (1840 Arendelle time). Timeline * Elsa and Anna's parents go to Misthaven (1977). Eric is saved by Ariel. * Ariel meets Snow White and is temporarily together with Eric (1978). * Frozen takes place (1980). Rapunzel and Flynn, already married, go to Elsa's coronation. Kristoff and Anna get engaged. * Frozen Fever takes place (1981). * Rise of the Brave Frozen Dragons takes place (1981). * Elsa and Anna meet Ingrid (1982). Elsa is trapped in the urn, Arendelle gets frozen for 31 years. * Rapunzel gets stuck in a tower because of the nightroot sometime between 1981 and 1982. She is not sent to Storybrooke during the first curse. * The Curse (1983). Ariel, Eric & Rapunzel stop aging. * Curse ends (2011). * Ariel finally meets Eric again (2012). * Rapunzel is freed (2012-2013). * Elsa ends up in Storybrooke (2013). Arendelle gets unfrozen. Anna and Kristoff end up in Storybrooke. Elsa sings Let it Go and it becomes a hit song. Elsa, Anna & Kristoff return to Arendelle and Anna and Kristoff get married. * Rise of the Big Brave Frozen Dragons takes place (2014). Earth-Skylands connection A few things are sent to Earth every once in a while. Those are known as Skylanders. Connections * Giants are sent to Earth 10,000 years before the events of Skylanders: Giants. * The SWAP Force are sent to Earth 100 years before the events of Skylanders: Swap Force. * The Core Skylanders from Skylanders 1-4 are sent to Earth on the release date of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Some of them are discovered by the Skylanders family. Their baby child, Chase, turns out to be the legendary Portal Master and the successor of Master Eon. * Eventually, more Skylanders are discovered by the family, including the Giants and the Swap Force. All of them get sent back to Skylands but come back to the Skylanders home every now and then. * The Trap Masters are sent to Earth on the release date of Skylanders: Trap Team. * Bowser, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong end up in Skylands due to a connection made by Kaos. Bowser and Donkey Kong join the SuperChargers (Skylanders) in order to get back to Earth. Outlands-Skylands connection Outlands is the location from the Lion King. That movie also takes place in Skylands. The Pridelands and Outlands are the main locations of that movie. Connections * Kaos came from the Outlands, which is a place where only evil people live. * Outlands is not outside Skylands - it's outside the Pridelands, that's why it's knowns as the Outlands. Kaos-Robotnik-Mario connection All of them are related. There's how. * The Robotnik family. Gerald Robotnik has two sons, Julian Robotnik and Geraldo Robotnik. Julian is the father of Eggman. Geraldo is the father of Maria. * Geraldo Robotnik ends up marrying Meredith Sanders, who is Kaos' mom from Skylanders. Meredith came from Skylands and she banished the Swap Force when she was young. * Geraldo and Meredith have two children: Mario and Maria. * Eventually, Mario becomes Jumpman, the enemy of the original Donkey Kong (grandfather of the current Donkey Kong). He marries Pauline and they have three children: Pauline, Mario and Luigi. Pauline is the oldest while Mario and Luigi are the twins seen in the Mario games. Pauline Jr. is from the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. * When his children are still young, Mario Sr. gets banished into Outlands and becomes known as Kaos. * In 2013, Kaos' mom, Meredith, at the age of more than 100, returns to Skylands and tries to help Kaos with his evil plans. The Olympics They connect Mario and Sonic. Timeline * The Mario and Sonic games both take place before the first olympics. * Nothing much to say here.